1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions and methods for decreasing overall carbon emissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Black powder is the oldest oxidant-containing high energy fuel. From its birth, powder has always been an important energy source for military and civil use. Black powder comprises an oxidizing component (oxidant) and a combustible component (combustible agent). When an oxidation-reduction reaction occurs between the two components, a large amount of energy is released and promotes the operation of, e.g., aircrafts, such as rockets, missiles, and airplanes.
Similarly, the burning of gasoline, kerosene, or diesel is an oxidation-reduction reaction between an oxidizing component (oxygen in air) and a combustible component (hydrocarbons in gasoline, kerosene, or diesel). Besides gasoline, kerosene, and diesel, conventional fuels further include liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), compressed natural gas (CNG), liquefied natural gas (LNG), ethanol, methanol, dimethyl ether (DME), bio-diesel, and oil made from coal.
The burning of the fuels is an oxidation-reduction reaction; however, usually, the reaction does not take place in conformity with the principle of zero oxygen balance. Take gasoline as an example. The general formula of hydrocarbons gasoline is CnH2n+2, some CnH2n, and perhaps a small number of impurities containing elements such as S, N, and P. Under the condition of zero oxygen balance, reaction products should only be CO2, H2O, N2, and oxides containing S, P, or a mixture thereof. However, studies have shown that automobile exhaust have 150-200 types of compounds, comprising carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxide, lead compounds, and particulate matter, all of which are signs of incomplete combustion and impurity of fuel.
Currently, not much attention is being paid to the principle of zero oxygen balance in an oxidation-reduction reaction between an oxidizing component and a combustible component. Due to environmental concerns, it is urgent to develop methods of reducing carbon emissions of fuels.